omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aeriesol
Unicorn Invasion First off sorry MTCDLNGIT if you didn't want anyone to find you here but I just really wanted to say hi so plz don't get upset DDDDDDD: Now that we've gotten that over with... *ahem* Aloha Omnia! OMG this wiki is coded really awesomely and the wiki logo too! Thank you for mentioning Procrasti and me in your profile; Procrasti's a vast place so I haven't seen ya around in a long while but it's alright because it's better for your general life-productivity if you don't spend too long there xD *inwardly cries at that ridiculous run-on* Coruscate is a fantastic word indeed, along with smorgasbord and tiffin :3 And your Holy Crapola Moments page brings me joy because I have now spread the "crapola is a cooler word than boring old crap" gospel to the world universe! :'D How's it going? I also have braces, and it does hurt but don't worry; it'll get better and better as you get more and more used to them. Rubber bands are a whole other world of pain but they also get better over time so long as you actually wear them regularly :D Mel the Melon wants to tell you about a manga novel she's been reading, and she sounded really hyped about it so maybe go poke her and ask about it sometime! I heard about Hyphoon Koppu recently so I hope you're staying safe and haven't been affected too badly :'C (I know it's also called Typhoon Lando but that name makes me think about the eponymous Star Wars character instead and oh have you seen the new Star Wars trailer???) I recently updated my space base to allow it to produce Gumdrop Glitterbombs, so if you ever need some to defeat your unfabulous sparkle-loathing enemies make sure to drop by! ^_^ I appear to have fallen minorly ill from a case of Cosmic Colddust, but I'm okay and will soon spring right back to making rainbows and stalking Andromedans xD On a more serious note, can I keep in contact with you on this wiki if you don't always want to deal with certain people on CHB? You're a fantastic universe-person to talk to and I miss chu so much :'3 Hopefully we can still continue to plan our intergalactic adventures and bemoan the patheticalness (yes apparently that's a legit word :O) of all these solar systems' useless policies together! Until next time, Your DTCMLNGIT, Unibot~ ^_^ Hey~ we could easily do our plans without restrictions in FCL or in either of our sandboxes x3 that way, we can plan anything we want without getting restricted and/or criticised. just a thought xD YAAAAAAAAS XD XD XD I HAVE SO MANY THINGS FOR CODING SCHINTZ ART THOU UP FOR *dances around* KILACIEN RP SOMETIME? SO I FOUND THIS UBER WONDERFUL TUMBLR WITH LOADS OF PJO AUS AND D'YOU WANNA SEE IT? also we haven't had a proper convo these past few days and we need to remedy it bc i miss u lots ;-; p.s how ya feelin? THE BLOG MAKES ABSOLUTELY AMAZING ANGST TOO!! :D Wait you're tellin' me ya didn't get a three-week Christmas vaycay with minimum homework/projects??? O.o I feel how painful it is to have a lotta homework dumped on you. You can check out them links later for hearty angst xD The blog has lots more in case you wanna procrastinate or something xD And that's great to hear~ 11:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Ya forgot to put a semicolon after black :P Queen of Shade I FOUND THIS INTERESTING PSYCHOANALYZING TEST AND IT'S HELLA AMAZING OMG ALSO I HAD THIS LIKE REALLY AMAZING IDEA. LIKE YOU KNOW THERE ARE THOSE NECKLACES WITH PENDANTS THAT CAN CONTAIN A SMALL AMOUNT OF LIQUID? THE PENDANTS CAN HAVE UNDETECTABLE EXTENSION CHARMS SO YOU CAN HOLD AS MUCH LIQUID AS YOU WANT. ALSO THERE ARE THOSE PENDANTS WITH HIDDEN BLADES. WHAT IF A SKILLED USER OF WANDLESS MAGIC CAN PULL OUT THE BLADE AND ENLARGE IT FOR EASY WIELDING. YES FOR DISCREET WEAPONS HIDDEN IN PENDANTS 12:10, December 29, 2015 (UTC) A wild Mudkip appeared!! yh no song lyrics this time bc MUDKIP Fun fact: This was s'possed to be your birthday gift but I just love drawing Mudkip! It's so easy to draw and it's so cute <3 Tumblr shizz i really need you to see bc holy sh-- lmao look at this two legged giraffe and then there's this fkcin orange waiter srs tho i have lots more to link you to but chrome is ugh and wont stop lOADING SO SLOWLY GODDAMNIT. I KNOW XD but THESE MEMES good lord tumblr cracks me up xD Ohhh should we convert the Knightley Mansion into the Vasilyev Mansion? :o it kinda struck me and yeah xD lookit my updates wohoo also we need to rp fleming-o cleirighs soon :o I can do it~ i've got nothing better do to anyways loooooool we'll stash the siblings' bedrooms for later when life gets tired of being hectic and decides to just calm down xD SO I FINALLY GOT THE ENROLLMENT FORMS FROM PHISCI AND DYOU WANNA KNOW WHAT GOT ME SO EXCITED?????????? THEY ASKED ME HOW MANY HOURS I SPEND READING BOOKS. THEY ASKED ME WHAT TYPES OF BOOKS I PREFER. THEY ASKED ME WHAT MY TALENTS ARE AND JFC THEY INCLUDED COMPUTER IN THE GIVEN CHECKLIST. FINALLY A SCHOOL WHICH DOESNT THINK MY TALENT IN CONPUTER IS A WASTE OF TIME IM SO HAPPY I CHOSE THIS SCHOOL OH MY GOD BLESS THIS SCHOOL I MADE A RWBY CECI BC SLEEP DEPRIVED MIND IS BEING ACTIVE AND YEA VICTORIAN-FEEL MILITARISTIC CECI 4 DA WIN LMAOOOOOOO Hey I saw your new comments but they were in an includeonly so I cant see them, but I just wanted to say that I'm here for you, okay? When you need comfort, I'm here. I'm always here, alright? If you want privacy for a while, I can do that. If you want a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. If you want someone to rant to, I'm here. I'm always here and I'll never leave. I'm not asking you to spill everything, I just want to tell you that you're not alone. That someone is supporting you. A couple ideas * If your auror guy switches sides often he could be an acquaintance of this psycho cutie? * If you don't have an older sister for your ptsd char my Ingrid may work? (It would be adoptive as in Ingrid into your character's family, because magic makes Ingrid's biological family freak out. She's Birgitte's biological sister and she prob kept the Danish surname, but if you're down for that hit me up?) i don't have a sig here lel *Ingrid would never use it at work and risk insulting the patients but for sure she'd use it when not working :P 'Swearovision' is the funniest thing I've seen in a while xD you neither? makes me feel better xD Some ideas I had just now *Asia/Lena could be interesting. *We should really RP Aspirin/Gilbert since he's probably, like, an honourary uncle. Also, Aspirin/Audi ^.^ *Kate/Audi was fun the last time we did it - we should try that again. *Tama/Lynn sibling cuteness! *Kress/Lena could be another fun combination. *Sabina/Niall teammate fun :3 What I mean is, we need more plots and ships bc I hardly ever RP with you and I should because you're great. If you have any ideas other than the brief ideas I've sketched you could let me know? Let me know if you fancy any of those. deux points~ * It's true tho, your characters are so great they're enviable! If you want to start any of those now, I'm down for any of them! me too lel *I'll start those and link you ^.^ *Most of my models are people I crush on. :P (Lena, Alexandrine, Audi, Isabelle, Anika, Missy, Elisa in future) *Or in movies/shows I like. (Anika, Astrid, Chicago, Niall, Audi, Isabelle, Katrine) *Involved in my interests (basically all of the above + Gilbert) * Audi/Aspirin :D and Kress/Lena :D] do it right this time lilly fb fb please... (mel) Psst You know how characters need to have flaws and insecurities to be considered well-rounded and non-Mary Sues? Those apply to real people too. Everything about you makes you amazing and well-rounded. Without them, you would be considered shallow. What I'm trying to say here is; you're perfect just the way you are. You are balanced, you are well-rounded, you are a wonderful, perfectly imperfect human being. Don't let people who say otherwise drag you down. Instead, do your best to prove them wrong. Strive for the day that you've reached the summit and have flown higher than them. Strive for the day that lets you say "Look at me now" and they see someone who has risen against all odds. If you feel frustrated of yourself, use it to fuel your determination. Prove yourself wrong. Meanwhile, I'll be here right beside you, alright? right here, i promise. sorry.. Im sorry for making it about me again... Come back on im not gonna take you in... Psssst Come talk to me. I'm all ears. c: *insert Chowder 'I'm All Ears' pic here*